Demimon
by Pikachupercyharryfirestar
Summary: When Joshua and his friends went to Camp Half-Blood in the summer, they had no idea what would happen next. Join them as they adventure in the land of Pokemon in the quest to recruit an army to fight Nyx. *On Hiatus*
1. Prologue

**Guys Boo is ended 'cause it came out so anyways on with the new story!**

Prologue

Olympus POV

"Are you sure they're the ones in the prophecy?" "No. But they're our only chance." Voices erupted from the hall. "So? Ignore and/or defy the prophecy!" "That never works. You know that." "Fine…" A debate about a prophecy started, even though not all of the council members were there. "How about telling them about it?" "The prophecy says 'unknowingly', do you not read?!" "Whatever…"

The prophecy was:

Three shall go unknowingly to the unknown land,

To prepare and fight in the dangerous sand.

Two shall have accidents, one shall fail,

But in the end, all will prevail.


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Sam, Joshua and Kennedy are the only things that belong to me.**

 **So, on with the story!**

 **P.S. Please R &R!**

Chapter 1

Sam POV

I was talking to Kennedy about Joshua's surprise birthday party when two green capsules floated down and enveloped us. The capsules soared up into the clouds and into space. Somehow, I could still breathe. Weird!

After a long while, we finally saw a planet that looked like Earth. Suddenly, we started morphing into some out-of-this-worldly creatures. Kennedy looked like a yellow mouse with a lightning-shaped tail, while I looked like a golden goldfish.

After another long while, our capsules started to melt as we went through the dense atmosphere of this planet. I could see other weird creatures like an iceberg with eyes and a horned egg with legs and arms.

I saw Kennedy's capsule drifting to a separate place. Suddenly, mine sped up like a Formula 1 car. Oh, shoot.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Sam, Kennedy and Joshua are the only things that belong to me**

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger. I'll pay it back by giving… blue cookies!**

 **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

Chapter 2

Joshua POV

I was sighing at the fact that no one remembered my birthday when a green capsule floated down and enveloped me. It shot straight up towards Proxima Centauri and turned around to get to Alpha Centauri B. I instantly saw that I was racing towards Alpha Centauri Bb. I started transforming into a monkey-like thingy with a bony head (cubone) that seemed to have a bone attached to my hand. The capsule melted away as I saw a golden goldfish (shiny magikarp), a furry bat (woobat) and a yellow mouse. Weird!


	4. Chapter 3

**I will now update weekly. YAY!**

 **Disclaimer: Sam, Kennedy and Joshua are my only characters (so far…(could there be another guy?))**

Chapter 3

Kennedy POV

I was preparing a party for Joshua with Sam when a green capsule caught us and turned us into weird stuff as well as flying into space. I was a yellow mouse with a tail that I didn't know the shape of because it was behind me (Pikachu) and Sam was a golden goldfish (shiny magikarp).

I crashed into a tree on landing and did a domino. Bye forest, I guess.

I walked around and saw a mushroom with eyes (foongus)! It said, "Foo Fon foon foon gus foo?" which I somehow knew meant, "Who are you?"

 **Author's note: I will now just directly translate pokespeak.**

I answered with, "Kennedy." Which sounded like "pikapi pikakapi".

It said, "What is a kennedy?"

I said that it was my name, and it asked if I were caught. OF COURSE. Jk. I wasn't caught, I was transported! So I said no.

Apparently, I was a Pikachu and it was a Foongus. What weird names, huh.

 **That's it for this week, folks. See ya!**

 **Jk. There is a sneak peek on the next chapter!**

" _Bye Mom!" I said as I took Woobat and went to Professor Sycamore's lab._

 **And that's it folks! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Sam, Joshua, Kennedy and Joel (new oc) are the only guys that belong to me.**

Chapter 4

Joel POV

"Bye mom!" I said as as I took Woobat and went to Professor Sycamore's lab. When I got there, I was surprised that the professor wasn't there and an assistant of his called Tierno let me get my starter Pokemon, five Pokeballs and my Pokedex. I chose Froakie and went to Route 2.

I was finding Pokemon when a wild Pidgey at level 3 appeared. I took out my Pokedex and registered it. Then, I called Froakie out to fight it.

Pidgey used Tackle and it was a critical hit. Froakie fainted! Ah, well…

 **So that's it for this week! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Sam, Joshua, Kennedy and Joel (new oc) are the only guys that belong to me.**

 **Sorry for not posting guys I was SUPER busy during the summer holidays and stuff so yeah! Lets get started!**

Chapter 5

Kennedy POV

I talked to the Foongus and he said that we were these weird animals on this planet called something that rhymed with Solomon, the guy in the bible. I just can't remember what it is (AU:But you guys do)! Whatever. I don't really care.

So basically we were in a god damn long time ago tamed by humans on this planet and are used as pets and kinda like weapons. WOW. This is SO sick. WOW. I can't wait for me to get caught in a "Poke-Ball", which is what they use to capture us. (AU: In case u didn't know, that was sarcasm)

I hope I don't get caught by a jerk like Frank is sometimes.

 **So that's it for today, but I'll try to get my chapters out to you guys sooner.**

 **In the meantime, have some BLUE cookies!**

 **(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Sam, Joshua, Kennedy and Joel (new oc) are the only guys that belong to me.**

 **Guys I'm feeling guilty for not posting in the summer (partly cause I got writer's block) so 2 chapters this week!**

Chapter 6

Percy POV

"Annabeth?" I asked Annabeth, panicking. "What?" said Annabeth. "Have you seen Sam?" "No, why?" "He said he'd be back by 3:30, but he still hasn't come back yet!" "I think today is Joshua's birthday, so maybe Sam, Kennedy and Joshua went to celebrate or something." I glanced at my watch. It was 4:30. Definitely not out to celebrate. Sam wasn't that stupid to stay out for more than an hour.

I hope he's ok.

 **So that's it for today, guys!**

 **In the meantime, have some BLUE cookies!**

 **(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Sam, Joshua, Kennedy and Joel are the only guys that belong to me.**

 **EVEN MORE CHAPTERS!1 Oh, and I realized Froakie can't use Tackle. Sorry, dudes.**

Chapter 6

Joel POV

I went back home and asked Mom to help me heal Froakie. Tierno had told me that Woobat had to stay behind so I left him with Mom. Then, I went back to Route 2.

Serena walked up to me and said that she caught the Pidgey and gave me 10 Poke-Balls. A wild Scatterbug ran up to me and used String Shot on Froakie. Froakie used Bubble on the Scatterbug. The Scatterbug used Tackle, to which I responded by using a Poke-Ball immediately after. I caught a Scatterbug! Then, I went to Santalune Forest.

 **So that's it for today, guys!**

 **In the meantime, have some cookies!**

 **(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Sam, Joshua, Kennedy and Joel are the only guys that belong to me.**

 **EVEN MORE CHAPTERS!1 So many chapters. Thanks for the support guys**

Chapter 7

Kennedy POV

I just got caught. Yay. That's gonna be a heck of a story to tell to Jason.

(Flashback)

(Joel POV)

I went into Santalune Forest and instantly saw a Pikachu. I sent out Scatterbug to fight it. The Pikachu had a weird lightning symbol on its forehead. Scatterbug used Stun Spore, but I forgot that Lightning-type Pokemon were immune to paralyzation. Whoops! The Pikachu then used Thunder Shock, after looking annoyed. Scatterbug then used Tackle, to which I followed up with a Poke-Ball. I caught a Pikachu!

(Flashback Ends)

(Kennedy POV)

So, I wonder how Sam and Joshua are doing? I hope they haven't been caught.

(Line Break)

(Percy POV)

"Chiron, have u seen Sam?" I asked. "He left my Archery lesson one and a half hour ago. What's the matter?" said Chiron. "I haven't seen him since, and Leo, Jason, Annabeth, Mr.D, Piper, Malcom all haven't either! And we were going to buy a cake for Joshua." "Maybe he's with Kennedy." "That's the thing. Kennedy and Joshua aren't here either!" "Go ask Rachel. She might know the answer."

 **So that's it for today, guys!**

 **In the meantime, have some cookies!**

 **(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Sam, Joshua, Kennedy and Joel are the only guys that belong to me.**

 **Oops I think I messed up the chapter numbering somewhere. Sorry dudes.**

Chapter 9

Sam POV

I fell asleep and Dad came to me in a dream (AU: For those newbies out there, it's Poseidon) and told me to find Kennedy and Joshua, who turned into a freaking THING that has a skull on its head. LOL. As if I could go out of water as a fish. He said that we needed to get some dudes back home to help fight the stirring Nyx. That's just creepy.

 **So that's it for today, guys!**

 **In the meantime, have some cookies!**

 **(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Sam, Joshua, Kennedy and Joel are the only guys that belong to me.**

 **Sorry for the long break had writer's block**

Chapter 10

Joel POV

I've finally gotten a Pikachu! I remember reading about that Ash dude who was super OP who had a Pikachu… right? Whatever. I've got to get a fire pokemon to not get wrecked by Serena though. I think fire is the only thing that's good against grass, right? I dunno.

 **So that's it for today, guys!**

 **In the meantime, have some cookies!**

 **(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Sam, Joshua, Kennedy and Joel are the only guys that belong to me.**

 **Guys check out my friend the fict master (his name sucks). He's working on his first story about demi-titans or something.**

Chapter 11

Annabeth POV

I seriously wonder where they are. It's been 5 hours now. That's so weird. I'm gonna check with my kni… Oh wait its gone. Right. Well… now I'm nervous. Stupid Joshua.

(Line Break)

(Percy POV)

(In his diary)

(Dyslexia included. Good luck (LOL))

Dear Dairy,

Sam is msisnig. I'm vrey wroreid. I'm gnona go see Rachel, I spuopse. What souhld I do? He's geno! Dad's gnona klil me.

(I'm gonna be nice. Translation: Dear Diary, Sam is missing. I'm very worried. I'm gonna go see Rachel, I suppose. What should I do? He's gone! Dad's gonna kill me)

 **So that's it for today, guys!**

 **In the meantime, have some cookies!**

 **(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

 **Percy posed a good question. What SHOULD he do? PM for suggestions (hehehehehehe)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Sorry for not uploading any chapters I was working on stuff and also sorry to totallynotsuperman as I realized that they cant watch tv sorry guys!**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Percy POV**

I was looking for Sam everywhere, failing to find him. Suddenly, Rachel spoke a prophecy out:

Three shall go to an unknown land,

To prepare and fight in the dangerous sand,

Two shall have accidents, One shall fail,

But in the end, all will prevail.

What? I instantly told Chiron about it, then went to my cabin to think about it.

The three are probably Sam, Kennedy and Joshua. I hope the failure won't kill them. I wonder what the accidents are and what they're preparing for. Well, shoot.

 **So ya, that's it for today**


	14. Chapter 13

**Yes, I procrastinate. Really sorry about that. I'm also working on a new regular story and as I have now gotten used to my new life in boarding school I've got more time to work on stuff like this.**

Chapter 13

3rd Person POV, Focus on Percy

As Percy was announcing the disappearance of the three and the prophecy, a Pokèball fell on his head, releasing a Riolu out of it, which it instantly knocked Percy out and ran off, with both it and the Pokèball disappearing soon after. Instantly the crowd freaked out, with some running back to their cabins and some wondering why the gods did that, whether it was a sign to not interfere or what.

(Changing focus to Sam…) "EXPECTRO PATRONUM!" (HEY WRONG FOCUS) (SORRY)

As Sam was flopping around, not knowing what to do, he saw a person walking by. "Huh, I thought you needed a fishing rod for a Magikarp. And why does this shiny Magikarp have a water drop symbol on its fins?" The person (aka Serena) said. He noticed that the said person was female, and had blond hair. She sent out a Chespin out to fight Sam. Sam thought to himself, "Hmmm… This must be the person Dad was talking about." Sam flopped around more, and as Serena thought about catching it, Joel walked by, and said, "Hey, Serena, wanna battle?" "Sure, but let me catch this weird but still shiny Magikarp. It has a water drop symbol on its fins." "Oh, really? My Pikachu has a lightning bolt on its forehead!" "Sup, m8s?" Calem (in this story, he's the trainer who started off two weeks before them) said while walking by. "Nothing, we just found a shiny Magikarp with a weird water drop symbol on its fins, and I was just commenting that my Pikachu has a lightning bolt on its forehead." "Oh, really! I caught a Cubone earlier with a brain symbol on the skull!" "That's weird." Sam realized that the Pikachu was probably Kennedy and that the Cubone was probably an Athena kid. Maybe Joshua, he thought.

(First Person Joel)

"Maybe these things have a special meaning. Serena, you should catch it first anyways." Calem said, "It might be related to something I heard about when I was going to fight Grant, which is why I came to find you guys. Some trainer said that in his hometown, it's currently eternal night. Another said that it's eternal day in his. And another one said that on one side of his house it's eternal day and eternal night on the other." "How weird!" I said. "Anyways, Serena can catch it cause she found it and we can fight it out. Sounds good?" "Ye" "You betcha!" They said.

(BATTLE MODE ACTIVATED)(Joel POV)

Rival Serena challenged you to a battle!

Rival Serena sent out Chespin!

Go, Pikachu!

Pikachu used Thunder Shock!

Chespin used Rollout!

Pikachu used Thunder Shock!

Chespin used Rollout!

Pikachu used Thunder Shock!

Chespin used Rollout!

Pikachu fainted.

"Don't worry, Pikachu, I got this!"

Go, Scatterbug!

Chespin used Rollout!

The attack missed!

Scatterbug used Tackle!

Chespin fainted.

Scatterbug gained 17 XP!

Serena sent out Pidgey!

Pidgey used Sand-Attack!

Scatterbug's accuracy decreased by one stage!

Scatterbug used Tackle!

A Critical Hit!

Pidgey fainted!

Scatterbug gained 38 XP!

Scatterbug leveled up to level 7!

You won the battle!

"Good luck to me, I guess…"

(Battle mode ends)

"Well, I guess since I'm worse than Serena, I'm just gonna say that you're the best among us three then!" said Calem. "There's no point in us fighting as well!" "How about we give our marked Pokemon to Joel! He might figure out what they mean!" said Serena, who was normally the proudest person I knew. And so we went to the trading machine in the Pokemon Center after I got two empty pokeballs to trade with.

 **So that's it for this chapter! How was it? R &R like always!**


	15. Chapter 14

**AN: Good luck to the three as once they are reunited, the descendants of Echidna will hunt them down and kill them!**

 **P.S. I am trying out using emoji, don't know if they work on here though…**

(1st Person Sam)

So I was just sitting there in my Pokèball, when I was sent out. Immediately I recognized the thing that Kennedy had looked like inside the capsule and a thing with an exterior skull? It said, "Hey guys, sup! Such banterous birthdays in here! Apparently aliens do exist! Weird, huh?" Oh! It was Joshua! LOL! He looked so funny in his… costume?

Basically, we told Joel who we actually were, and he was, needless to say, extremely surprised. "So, you're actually human as well? And… Who the heck is Zeus?" he said. After a bunch of hassle, we told him about everything any demigod should know.

Being the (sometimes) nice gods, they agreed to let us resume our human forms. Afterwards, we were informed that this word was made of Pokémon, and we were supposed to get some of them to fight Nyx, Primordial of the Night as she was waking. (Why doesn't Percy deal with this type of shit?)

To make things short, Joel brought us to a professor where we got some Pokémon. I got a "Piplup", a blue penguin ㈃9. Joshua got a "Turtwig" which is a turtle with a twig on its head which apparently grows into a tree. ㈃4ㇳ6 **(AN: Sorry, I couldn't get any other trees)** Kennedy got a fire monkey "Chimchar" ㈁8㈝3 and we were sent off on our journey. I wonder how these things are going to help us. It's not like they are going to win against them, right? I mean, if Nyx can make the world eternal night, I have a feeling that a blue penguin won't help anything.

We were told the basics about the Pokémon world, what with bugs being "supper effective" to psychic Pokémon and stuff **(AN: Yes, I know it's not supper, it's super, it's because he misheard)**. What, were we supposed to fight using bugs against psychic Pokémon around supper time? Or were they good for psychics to eat? IDK.

 **AN: So here we go! Sam and co. are preparing to go on their Pokémon adventure! I wonder what will happen…**


	16. Chapter 15

**AN: Yes, yes, yes… I know you guys don't give a damn. This story is getting worse every day. It's just that I'm getting writers block. In the meantime, have some emoji cookies!**

 **(Source: )**

Chapter 15

Pokémon Dialogue Format

Hello there!

It's so nice to meet you!

Welcome to the world of Pokémon!

My name is Rowan.

However, everyone just calls me the Pokémon Professor.

Before I go any further, is this your first adventure?

(Yes)

If you need advice, I'm certainly capable of giving it.

This world is widely inhabited by various creatures named Pokémon!

We humans live alongside Pokémon as friends.

At times we play together, and at other times we work together.

Some people use their Pokémon to battle and develop closer bonds with them.

What do I do?

I conduct research so that we may learn more about Pokémon.

Now, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself?

Are you three boys? Or are you three girls? Or are you a mix of both?

(We're all boys here sir)

Excellent. Tell me, what are your names?

(I'm Sam)

[I'm Kennedy]

{I'm Joshua}

Great! I trust that you have already gotten the Pokémon which have been sent to you by Pelipper Mail Inc.

{Yes}

Good. Well then, take these Pokéballs and these Pokédexes, and go off on your journey!

…

(Sam POV)

"Hey, I guess we should team up and go get some help to fight Nyx! BTW, I totally forgot what the effectiveness of Flying VS Bug is." I said. "No worries, but we're splitting up for sure. Cover more ground, right?" Joshua said. "Sure!" said Kennedy. And so we split up and went on our own ways, trying to recruit new "members" to our "team" to fight Nyx. I wonder how Percy and co. are doing.

 **LINE BREAK  
**

(Percy focus 3rd Person)

It got suddenly stormy. In the midst of the fog, which had mysteriously creeped into Camp Half-Blood, Percy was patrolling the borders (a normal routine ever since they disappeared) when he saw a girl limping up the hill. He saw the Minotaur charging towards her from under the hill. Percy decided that he should save the person, whoever she was. He charged down, and took out Anaklusmos to fight it. The Minotaur, for the third time in Percy's lifetime, was in his sights. "Hey, COWard! LOL" he said. "HELP ME!" the girl said. She ran towards Percy, and said, "Save me from this cow thingy! If you save me, I'll have sex with you as much as you like!" **(AN: She's desperate and this is related to her background)** What the Hades, Percy thought. He charged at the Minotaur, only to realize that the Minotaur was … modified. His horns were replaced with Celestial Bronze machine guns, and his hooves were made of Imperial Gold. Oh, shoot.

 **Sorry for the cliffie. But who the heck is this girl?**


	17. Chapter 16

**AN: I realize that I have gotten almost no views on the previous chapter so I will try to promote this story more. Or use a crap ton of time skips and end this book and go on to the second book. What do you think? I probably will continue as normal though as I've just gotten to the main idea.**

Chapter 16

Percy POV

Percy found himself laying on a bed in the infirmary. How did he get back to camp? The weird girl must have helped him.

*flashback*

 _He charged at the Minotaur, only to realize that the Minotaur was… modified. His horns were replaced with Celestial Bronze machine guns, and his hooves were made of Imperial Gold. Oh, shoot. Here was a monster made specifically to hunt down those with no bow, having swords as fur and a battle axe in its hand. And Percy had no skill with a bow, even if he had one. He tried to dodge the bullets, but when the Minotaur charged… He could only stare with horror as the tens of thousands of swords that was the Minotaur's fur plunged into him. Knowing that he had saved the mysterious girl in his sacrifice, he blacked out._

 _*flashback ends*_

Instantly I noticed that the thousands of holes which I thought were going to be there were gone. But so were both my legs. And one of my wrists. Great, I thought. At least I have my left hand, right? But once I was attacked by a monster while I was alone, I would be dead. I can't wield a weapon with my left hand! Well, don't panic, Percy. At least you have your water powers, right? I saw Will come in. "Oh, thank Zeus you're awake. You have no idea how worried Annabeth is. But I think you know what's going to happen when she knows about you being awake. You've been out for 13 days." He said. I could only mumble, unable to speak full words. Wow. I was out for that long. "Oh, and a special someone came to camp to see you. Shall I let him come in?" I gestured for pen and paper. "Who is it?" I wrote in the worst handwriting (Hey, I was using my left hand!). "Your dad." He said. I was stunned. I mean, I know I'm his eldest son and Sam is on a different planet, but that was much unexpected. Like, wow. "Yes of course! :O I didn't expect him to come here, what with…" I crossed "what with" out, remembering that Will shouldn't know about it. I handed it to him. He told Dad to come in. Oh wow. His once dark hair had turned grey with his worries. He looked as if he was a mortal that was as old as Daedalus when he decided to pass away with the labyrinth. My possible death must have impacted him very hard. And with Sam gone to somewhere even Dad can't see, and with Oceanus escaping from Tartarus… **(AN: Yes, I think you know where he went so I'm not going to tell you)** Yeah, that must have been harsh. "Oh, Percy, my dear son… You have no idea how much I've fretted about you." "Can't speak. IDK why. Lost my legs and my right arm. Minotaur got upgraded. Swords as fur. Machine guns as horns. These Celestial Bronze. Imperial Gold hooves. Head-butted me." I wrote. He read it, and then frowned. Well, at least he resumed his former form. He bathed me in nectar, mixing it with the water I was already in, but my arm didn't grow back. However, my right leg did, so that's a start, right? But oh, how it burned. I felt like I was being sacrificed to Kronos, and my heart beat faster and faster. Dad saw it and removed the nectar. Cooling down, I noticed a knock on the door. "Sounds like Annabeth. I'm going to leave you two to yourselves." He let Annabeth in and went back to Olympus. "Seaweed Brain, what were you thinking about attacking that weird version of the Minotaur? And yes, I know you can't talk. Write it out, whatever you want to say." She said. I didn't pick up my pen. I knew it was a rhetorical question. There was no point in doing so. "Nothing to write, huh? Just like I expected. Well, at least you've gotten your right arm back. But not your legs. How are you supposed to walk?" "Errr… Wheelchairs I guess? Sorry…" I wrote. I could tell that she was really very angry, and that she cared a lot about what was going on with me getting attacked by a new version of the Minotaur and me in general. Oh wow. "Who got me back to camp?" I wrote. "Rachel found you just inside the border." "How is the girl that I saved?" "What girl? Percy, no one came since July, and no one has been spotted even close to the border!" "Then who did I see?" "Me." Suddenly, a girl appeared out of nowhere. "Woah, who are you and where did you come from?" For once, Annabeth was surprised.

 **AN: There we go! I wonder who that girl is? What the heck, she can turn freaking invisible!**


	18. Chapter 17

**AN: Sup! After lots of consideration (and some blackmail from one of my classmates), I decided to continue the story as normal. Oh, and there will be more of Pokémon soon I just have to build up some suspense for book 2. Sorry for the long wait, I have my exams coming soon so…**

Percy POV

"Wha…Wha… Who the heck are you?" I asked, frightened by the fact that I had just seen someone who turned invisible and back that didn't seem creepy enough to be a son of Hades. Anyways, the infirmary was perfectly lit up, so she couldn't have been hiding in the shadows. She didn't have Annabeth's cap in her hand, so it couldn't have been that either. "Wait, why on Earth are you in here, and who are you anyway? I suppose you're a demigod, but how does one turn invisible without being blessed by a god?" I continued. "What the heck is a demigod? If that's got anything to do with being related to any mythological creature, no I am not." She said. "Oh, and my name is Teresa Hawthorne, as you were wondering." "Then how in the name of Hades did you get in here?" Now Annabeth was confused. "I just walked in! I saw some weird thing and I tried to use my spells like _Expecto Patronum_ and _Stupefy_ , but it didn't work!" she said. "Wait one moment. Don't go anywhere or turn invisible, I've got to check on some of my manuscripts in the library." Annabeth said, then ran off to her cabin.

"Percy, look at this!" Annabeth stuffed me a copy of one of those manuscripts. "It says here that there have been wizards and witches in Britain for as long as history could see. The British demigod author said that apparently there is a school in Scotland called the 'Hogwarts Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry', which was founded by 2 sons and 2 daughters of Hecate, though the names have faded to the public, he found out that one was called 'Slytherin' and another 'Gryffindor', and yet another 'Ravenclaw'. The other one is not mentioned though…" Annabeth said. "That would be Hufflepuff," Teresa said. "Ok, and they made this school because Hecate had apparently dropped a magic potion and its contents spilt over the Earth… well, over Britain at least, and the potion allowed anyone who touched it be able to cast spells. Hecate asked them to make sure the mortals didn't decide to destroy the Earth with spells by teaching them what to do. And the blessing was passed on to their children unknowingly. He also said there were some who would just step in a puddle which happened to contain remnants of the potion, causing them to be known to the wizards and witches as 'Muggleborn', while some of them were not blessed fully, causing their offspring to have no powers."

She stuffed another manuscript to me. "And in this one, it says that the headmasters of the school have always been demigods, to control the 'Half-Magics', which is what this text calls the wizards and witches. There are also some monsters which got affected by the potion, causing ogres, different breeds of dragons and much more other creatures and plants to exist, including something called "bubbleweed" which turned you into an amphibian, with webbed feet and the ability to breathe underwater."

She gave me yet another one. "In this one, it states some spells that the demigod who authored the first one heard about. _Expelliarmus_ makes them drop whatever they are holding, _Stupefy_ stuns them, _Wingardium Leviosa_ makes something float, _Accio_ followed by an object made it fly towards you, and _Avada Kedavra_ kills whoever you point at. Woah, that went way deeper all of a sudden." she said. "So, I guess she is kind of a Legacy?"

 **(AN: Yes, this will need volunteers. SYOW! (That's a new acronym I'm making up that means Submit Your Own Wizard/Witch!) Totally didn't think of that because of Hunger Games fanfiction)**

We went to talk to Chiron. He told us to find Rachel. Rachel spouted another prophecy:

"Three shall go to the land of magic,

Two demigods and a witch who's sick

To find a sword made of new metal,

Embedded with magic, made of coal,

The Chamber of Secrets has opened again,

A diary to kill the Titans' bane."

"Hey! Come, quickly! Percy! Annabeth! Somebody! Will!" We heard a cry in the distance. "That Teresa girl just fainted!" Shit. We just got our sick witch.

 **AN: Sorry! I have my exams coming up so I'm working on lots of other stuff as well.**


	19. Chapter 18

**AN: Hey guys! Well, I bet my friend (pen name Feedingnow) that if XXX happened, I would write him a chapter and if XXX didn't, he would write me one. I lost, so expect that to come soon.**

Chapter 18

Annabeth POV (hey, my first!)

(Wandering on the beach)

Hmmm… Oh, hey! Hi! Welcome to your first chapter at my POV. Yes, I know that this is a fanfiction. For Zeus' sake, I would know that. I'm the cabin leader of cabin 6, the Athena cabin. Anyway, I was just wandering on the beach, looking out where Percy was last seen. I wonder where he is now. He didn't even say goodbye… Oh right, you don't know that he disappeared… Well, he is a seaweed brain sometimes. BTW, Jenny and Charlotte went with Teresa to Hogwarts. Jenny is a demigod daughter of Athena (the one which Sam was dating before he disappeared), like me, and Charlotte is a demigod daughter of Akhlys (you know, the goddess who tried to kill Percy with poison but ended up hiding us with the Death Mist in Tartarus). I'll ask them to write about it later on. **(AN: ! BOOK TWO CONFIRMED? Depends if you want it and if I have time)** Well, I don't really know much about Percy's disappearance, but I know that Nico saw him last, so I'll pass over the pen to Nico

(Nico: Do I really have to?)

(Annabeth: Yes, you do, or I'll steal the sword of Hades and kill you with it. From what I know, even Hades needs a long time to free you and just you touching it will absorb you.)

(Nico: But you'll get absorbed as well when you touch it…)

(Annabeth: Not if I stole it by the handle.)

(Nico: LOL I dare you to try to find the handle. Hades had it cut off last year because he could hold it without being absorbed anyways and made a new handle with the remaining parts of the Key Metal.)

(Annabeth: Fine, then I'll tell Percy about you having a crush on him.)

(Nico: OK, OK, OK, I'll write it.)

(Annabeth: You know that once he knows, you're basically dead.)

(Nico: HE DOESN'T KNOW?!)

(Annabeth: You'd think that as inspector of the cabins he would notice the photos of him in your cabinet and even as your desktop photo on your computer, huh? Nope. He's that dumb.)

Nico POV

Great, I just got blackmailed into writing some stuff for you guys. But I'm going to leave no cliffhangers other than literal cliffhangers (like Percy was a literal cliffhanger after Annabeth fell into Tartarus). That is if I find any. Well, I was just in New Rome, when Aphrodite told me that something was happening to Percy. As a result, I shadow-travelled to where Aphrodite told me he was. I saw him say, "Hi, Nico. I got to go somewhere. See you soon," to me. "Wait! Where are you going?" I asked. "Here and there, just anywhere but here. I did something that I can never forget until I leave. So I'm leaving until I've forgot. Just do what the minor gods' children do. Wait it out. Never come back." "But… But… What about the others? Are you going to just leave everyone for one mistake? What about Annabeth? And Malcom? And Jason? And Piper? And Will? And all the rest?" "No, Nico, this mistake is too serious to ignore. I'm sorry, but you should have noticed what happened by now. I'm leaving the States, starting up a new life in another country." "What? But what about Sam? And Kennedy and Joshua? They aren't back yet!" "Sorry, but I just can't. Maybe in a year or two. You know what, I'll promise you this. I will be back in 4 years. I swear this on the River Styx." Lightning flashed above, showing that the promise was sealed. "Take your time Percy. You don't have to come back so soon if you can't take it. I swear on the River Styx that if Percy forces himself to be back in 4 years even if he isn't ready, I'll attack whoever yells at him for being gone for so long and not even care who it is." Another flash of lightning sealed that promise. "Percy, just tell me. What did you do?" "Nico, don't. Please." "No one will believe me. Everyone will think that you ran away because of something stupid or are dead just because I said otherwise." "Fine. You know how I am on patrol duty half the time? Well, when I was on patrol duty, I saw this kid. He was lying nearly dead on the floor. 'Help me!' he said weakly. He had been gored by the Minotaur, running from school after some bullies were bullying him, beating him up. He said that he was claimed in the school. He was my brother. And I didn't manage to save him." "Percy, just because one demigod dies, doesn't mean that you're the worst person ever." "He was my brother. And I didn't even know his name. And you know what? I took a leak a few minutes ago, delaying me from getting there. I could have saved him. And I didn't." "Percy, this is exactly your fatal flaw. You're too loyal too your friends and family, even family you never knew. And you blame yourself for everything. Don't be so harsh on yourself." "I can't forget him. Not at all. I have to go. Goodbye, Nico. See you soon." With that, he threw a drachma and summoned the Grey Sisters Taxi Service. "Redhook, Brooklyn." Wow. He was planning to even leave the continent. I knew there is a ship that goes to Southampton there.

 **AN: Yes, Percy is going away. For a while. Don't hate.**


	20. Sorry

**AN: Sorry, but I really need to put Demimon on hiatus. I'm getting troubles on continuing the story, and I've decided to put it off for now. Maybe at a later date, when all the SM hype has died away… See you on this story in 2017. Also PM me if you want to adopt this story.**


End file.
